Scarlett
Scarlett, labeled The Genius was one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over where she was placed on the Radioactive Rats and later swapped to the Toxic Turtles. Scarlett was the season antagonist in her debuting season. She was also a contestant on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of The Geniuses with her travel partner, Ellody. Scarlettsquare.jpg RRBack.jpg TTBack.jpg Biography A true genius at best. Scarlett is as smart as they come in terms of academics, studies, and general logistics. She can hit the books harder than any toned, beefed up jock can hit a punching bag. Her gym is her local library. Scarlett has a lot of free time on her hands since her parents tend to baby her younger sibling and neglect her. That's fine. Human neonates recquire proper nourishment until they reach an approximate age of independancy; a threshold which Scarlett has long overcome. Since she was in diapers, Scarlett had been gifted the mind of an engineer? What kind, you ask? Electrical sengineer? Social engineer? Scholastic engineer? Answer: All of them. Scarlett has astounded her parents and her teachers. Her peers at school revere her work, but also fear Scarlett herself, since she's clearly ions ahead of them in terms of studies and lifelong preparations of the future. On her own, Scarlett has set herself up with a graduate's program where she is now learning advanced AP history, calculus, physics, and neuroscientific psychology. Scarlett has strong resentment of being disrespected, but doesn't thrive off of people's attention. She's no camera hog. She just wants a little tit for tat for her efforts. Undermining her is a mistake you DON'T want to make. She's going places in her future, and she'll be darned if someone of lesser experience than her is to achieve it before she does. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Scarlett arrived in Total Drama Revenge Do Over in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! and was placed on the Radioactive Rats. Scarlett was one of few to stray from being in the center of the team's conflict. She encouraged Coby to speak up more. In Radioaction, Scarlett secretly helped her team get close to winning, and allowed Leonard to take the credit for it. Scarlett befriended Zachary in Teaming With Toxins, but ultimately lost him when he was eliminated for a mysterious malfunction in their team's project. Scarlett remained quiet for most of the first half of the game, and often sided as a voice of reason and second in command of the team to Colton. She rattled suspicion over Ella on whether or not she should be trusted. Later, Scarlett was one of the last team members on the Radioactive Rats, but was switched over in Nothing To Sea. Scarlett befriended Cheyenne and Jack and made an alliance with them against Constance, sending her home in Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean. Within the same episode, Tanner began to bond with Scarlett, and the two grew to appreciate one another as strategic rivals. Once the merge hit, Scarlett began to show her true colors, which were twisted and malicious. Scarlett's alliance fell apart when Jack found himself in TWO alliances, and Cheyenne became scared of her, and also abandoned her in favor of Max. In Up, Up, And Away, Scarlett showed her true self, and revealed that she had caused multiple eliminations, such as Zachary's, Dave's, Adam, and many more. Scarlett was the target that Nicole was sent to take down. Eluding Nicole in a zeppelin air station originally meant for Chris, Scarlett hovered over the island for a rest of the game, occasionally calling people from below to visit her, where she'd try and manipulate them. Scarlett was eventually subdued when her air station was destroyed by Sammy in Peace Of Mine and when Jack stopped her from further toxidifying the core of the island. Scarlett's overarching goal was to make the island more toxic so that she could utilize the mutants for toxic warefare, also working under Chris' mother, Alice. Scarlett was pushed for redemption by Jack, but fought against it, especially in the finale. Ultimately, Scarlett ended the season despised by all but Jack. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Scarlett is held inside of an institution for disturbed teens after the events of Total Drama Revenge Do Over, and is visited by Tanner for an interview sequence, where they proceed to make one another attempt to feel guilty. In the end, Scarlett accepts the offer of the Don Invite and plans to bring a friend of hers who is unaware of Scarlett's brutal history. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Scarlett arrived in None Down, Thirty To Go with her travel partner, Ellody. Scarlett chose to race with Ellody because she was a mutual peer in school, who shared her intellect. Ellody remained completely unaware of the horrific acts Scarlett had performed in Total Drama Revenge Do Over, due to her disallowing herself to watch reality TV. Ellody and Scarlett often got caught up in moments of drawling on about science. The two were almost sabotaged successfully by Tanner in The Road To Morocco. Throughout the next few episodes, Ellody grew suspicious of Scarlett after she scared a multitude of contestants namely Amy, Sammy, Giselle, Topher, Adam and Cheyenne. Scarlett continued to seek advice from Tanner before Ellody ultimately discovered Scarlett's secret from Tanner and Krystal in Brazilian Pain Forest. Ellody confronted her and Scarlett furiously overtook the team to silence Ellody, which didn't work in Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket when Ellody, with Tanner and Krystal's encouragement, held Scarlett down during the challenge to talk with her. On top of Scarlett's lack of gymnastic ability, the two were the last to reach the Chill Zone and were eliminated. On the walk home, Scarlett confirmed she had a boyfriend named Jack whom Ellody wanted to meet. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Scarlett has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Scarlett has competed against, she has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria, Dakota and Scott. *Scarlett has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Scarlett, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the third generation of canon contestants. *Of the second generation of original characters, Scarlett has yet to outrank Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, she has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Total-drama-pahkitew-island-scarlett-org.png ScarlettOfficialPose.png 1460703422.015537.png Angry_Scarlett.png Evil_Scarlett.png Trivia *As of Peace Of Mine, Scarlett has caused 11 eliminations. **She has directly eliminated Zachary (both times), Sugar, Constance, Jasmine, Max, Cheyenne, Nicole and Leonard. **She has indirectly eliminated Topher and Coby. *She is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Tanner, Jack, Krystal, Giselle, Coby and Max. *Scarlett and Ellody, the Geniuses, have been at the top of VultureIslandEtc's TDRRDO Edgic chart a total of 2 times. **http://vultureislandetc.deviantart.com/art/TDRRDO-Edgic-628193102 Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Finalists Category:TDU Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants